Sukirti Kandpal
Sukirti Kandpal (born 20 November 1987) is an Indian television actress known for her roles in the shows Dill Mill Gayye, Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani, Dilli Wali Thakur Gurls. In 2014 she appeared in Kaisa Yeh Ishq Hai... Ajab Sa Risk Hai. She was also a contestant on Bigg Boss 8. In 2017, she played the lead in Zee TV's show Kaala Teeka, season 2. Early life and education Kandpal was born in Nainital, Uttarakhand to B.D. Kandpal (former President of the Uttarakhand Bar Association and Deputy Advocate General of Uttarakhand High Court ) and Manju Kandpal. She has two siblings, an elder sister Bhavna Kandpal and a younger brother Manjul Kandpal. Sukirti originally wanted to pursue law, as her father was a public prosecutor. Kandpal attended St. Mary's Convent High School, Nainital and Sophia College for Women, Mumbai. Career 2007–2009 and Dill Mill Gayye In 2007, Kandpal started her television career at the age of 19 with Jersey No. 10 on Sab TV, which was an Indian adaptation of the popular American show One Tree Hill. A creative director with Cinevistaas Limited spotted her at a coffee shop and asked her to meet him later for an audition; she was selected. In 2008, she replaced Shilpa Anand as Dr. Riddhima Gupta on the show Dill Mill Gayye which became a turning point in her career. She worked in the show for ten months and later quit the show in 2009. In 2009, she appeared in the official music video of the song "Teri Yaad Mein" by Kailash Kher, from the album Chaandan Mein. 2010–2011 and '' Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani'' In 2010, she appeared as Siddheshwari Singh in Agle Janam Mohe Bitiya Hi Kijo and also had a small cameo appearance in the film Love Sex Aur Dhokha. Later in 2010, she played a double role in Balaji Telefilms' supernatural romance Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani opposite Vivian Dsena. The show was inspired by The Vampire Diaries and Twilight Saga, and gave her fame and recognition. 2012–2017 and Desi Explorers web series After playing the lead in three shows, she took a break, and made a comeback in 2012 with the role of Jazz in Rab Se Sona Ishq. She went on to play four different persons with same face (clones) in Life OK's Hum Ne Li Hai...Shapath s special episode "Mystery Of Clones". She later returned in a role of a runaway criminal for another episode. She co-hosted a special episode based on the harassment on girls in the crime based television series Gumrah: End of Innocence on Channel V and later also made an appearance on the same show as a college girl Tanvi, in an episode based on the consequences of an open relationship. In 2013, she played the lead role of Simran in Kaisa Ye Ishq Hai..ajab sa risk hai on Life OK. The show returned with a second season. She played a Non resident Indian (NRI) character in Rab Se Sona Ishq and she again portrayed an NRI character in Kaisa Ye Ishq Hai..ajab sa risk hai. Parts of Rab Se Sona Ishq were shot in London and Kaisa Ye Ishq Hai..ajab sa risk hai in Singapore. Besides doing many fiction shows, she has also been part of many reality shows. In 2014, she appeared as a contestant in Bigg Boss 8. In 2015, she played a journalist, Debjani Thakur, in &TV's Dilli Wali Thakur Gurls, which was one of the most popular shows that year. The show was inspired by Anuja Chauhan's novel Those Pricey Thakur Gurls, and was shot in key locations in Delhi. In 2016, she hosted the travel-centered web series Desi Explorers. She also appeared in the episode "Grahan" of &TV's horror fiction show Darr Sabko Lagta Hai and as the haryanvi girl Rajjo on Zee TV's Tashan-E-Ishq. In 2017, she made a comeback to fiction in season 2 of Zee TV's Kaala Teeka as Naina Yug Choudhary. Modelling Kandpal has appeared in advertisements and TVCs for PC Chandra Jewellers Goldlite collection, Hyundai 4S Fluidic Verna The World Sedan, Dove shampoo, Shahnaz Husain's Fair One Cream, and Margo Neem Face wash. Other work In 2016, she was associated with "Sarvodaya Women Empowerment" initiative by Nainital police in her home state Uttarakhand. In the media She was included in Eastern Eye s list of the top 50 sexiest Asian women in 2014, 2015, 2016 and 2017. An Indian lifestyle website for men, MensXP.com, listed her among the "35 Hottest Actresses In Indian Television" and also included her among most desired actresses of Indian Television among teens from 2000s. In 2016, MissMalini.com listed her among the "28 Sexiest Hindi Television Actresses". She was ranked 20th Television Personality in a 2015 poll by Sabras Radio for her show Dilli Wali Thakur Gurls. She is a regular face of the annual Telly Calendar featuring popular television actresses by Marinating Films and Balaji Telefilms, and has been a part of all its six editions until 2017. She is described as a risk taker and experimental with her role choices. She was given the Aadhi Aabadi Women Achievers Award in 2013 along with 18 other Indian women for her outstanding contributions in her field. Beauty pageants Kandpal represented India (as Miss India Worldwide India) in the Miss India Worldwide contest 2011 held in Dubai, won the title Miss Bollywood Diva and was one of the Top ten contenders among the participants spanning over 30 countries. In 2016, she was one of the judges of the Mrs. India Dubai International Beauty Pageant 2016, held in Dubai. Television Reality appearances Special and guest appearances Music videos Filmography Awards and nominations See also * List of Indian television actresses References External links * Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Uttarakhand Soap opera Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:People from Nainital Category:Sophia College for Women alumni Category:1987 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Kandpal, Sukirti